


This is Why

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: And trust me when I say I'm squinting, Crossover, Crossover of sorts that is, Episode: s01e23 Firewall, Episode: s02e02 Bad Code, Episode: s02e03 Masquerade, We're going back to the old days people, rinch if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: “The needs of the one, outweigh the needs of the many.”There were several things John had felt inspired to do, namely destroy Root and lock Finch away in some section of the library where nothing bad could happen to him.But he knew both options would upset his Harold. So, he refrained.For now.





	This is Why

**Author's Note:**

> “The needs of the one, outweigh the needs of the many.” Chosen crossover fandom: Person of Interest

_ “I really didn’t intend for you to come and find me, Mr. Reese. There are other people who need your help.”  _ John had refrained from rolling his eyes, or feeling frustration at his friend’s statement. He had been much more focus on scanning their surroundings, on guiding Harold through the station, and on making sure  _ she  _ didn’t come back.

 

Even when they came back to the library, he was in full alert mode. And when he heard Root’s voice through the phone, when he saw Finch’s fear manifest itself once more, John was severely holding back when he issued his not-so-subtle threat.

 

There were several things John had felt inspired to do, namely destroy Root and lock Finch away in some section of the library where nothing bad could happen to him.

 

But he knew both options would upset his Harold. So, he refrained. 

 

For now.

 

Instead, he stood still and observed his friend. John watched Harold concentrated on attaching the red string to the board. 

 

“It’s time we went for that beer.”

 

“I need to wrap things up here.”

 

Finch wasn’t going to allow his fear, his experience, to be on display any longer. He clearly was content to ignore the emotional content of their last adventure. 

 

But it was time for those emotions to come forth. 

 

“Things here can wait.”

 

The disdainful look of frustration didn’t faze John in the slightest. In fact, even while his concerned eyes held his friend’s glare, a smile twitched for a brief moment. 

So, when they found themselves strolling down the streets of New York, John almost considered it a victory. At the very least, it was a step in the right direction.

 

“Does it have to be beer?”

 

It didn’t. But that didn’t stop John from grinning like a fool as they carried on in amicable silence.

 

Because it was the little moments like these, the little snarks and the quirky banter, that kept the vigilante going. The moments where Finch allowed himself to just be _Harold_. The rare flashes of humanity that pulled him away from past expectations and towards a content purpose.

 

_This is why I had to find you,_ Harold. _This is why I couldn't just let myself continue with the Numbers. Why I couldn't just let you go._

Saving the numbers made life rewarding.

 

This relationship made life  _ fulfilling _ .

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a standalone piece. However! It's also a part of a little series that's based off a prompt challenge I’ve put together. 
> 
> Essentially, a quotation from one fandom (e.g.: Star Wars) will be taken and applied to a completely different fandom (e.g.: The Office). This week, it was a Star Trek and POI crossover.
> 
> Now, here’s the catch: I want you to choose the fandom that’s matched with the quotation.
> 
> I’m going to list the next quotation and five fandoms below. You get to vote (via comments) on the fandom of choice, and the next piece that comes from this series will incorporate said quotation and the most voted for fandom. 
> 
> Voting will have to come to come to a close on Wednesday, 07/19/17. The next piece will be up come that Friday. 
> 
> The quotation I will be working on next is:
> 
> “Condoms?”  
> “We don’t know how long we’re gonna be stuck here. We might have to repopulate the world.”  
> “And condoms are the way to do that?” -- Friends
> 
> Your choices this week: 
> 
> Murder She Wrote (1984-1996)  
> The Desk Set (1957)  
> Batman: The Movie (1966)  
> Agatha Christie’s Poirot (1989-2013)  
> Miraculous: Tales of Cat Noir and Ladybug (2015- )


End file.
